Toothache is not a disease
by Southern salt
Summary: Well, this is the first time of me writing a story in English, I'd tried my best, please enjoy.:)


Toothache is not a disease.

Shizuo bends strengthless over the table, his sight can barely focus, instead those eyebrows that were always frowned, they look more like a broken door lock right now. People around are trying harder to keep away from him. Simon, the owner of the sushi store, is pretty surprised to see that Shizuo has been sitting on the seat without any noise and moves, after Simon served the sushi for one of the customers, he decided to have a normal conversation with Shizuo.

Shizuo glances at Simon, and put his face right on the table again.

"Hey, Shizuo. What's the matter? "

Coming up against a decent Russian accent, Simon turns his head, looking straight through Shizuo with a slight of confusion.

"…I'm having a toothache, damn, just shut up and go away."

Shizuo mumbles, making part of his tooth that hurt cool down by the freezing table, trying to comfort the pain.

Simon starting to laugh loudly, and turn around to pour some hot tea in the cup, he hand it to Shizuo.

"Have some tea, you'll feel better. That's what we do back in my village."

Shizuo stares at the hot tea on the table, and then have it finished really quickly, no matter the hot tea almost burned his tongue and nearly make him cough.

"Feel better?"

Simon asked with an amiable smile.

Shizuo gives Simon a desperated look, shaking his head soft.

He has no idea where to start to pull out his ill tooth, but in fact he doesn't really want to see a dentist, although the toothache has been bothering him for a month.

How come the hell that freak'n tooth hurts so badly?

With his tongue gently hover around the inflamed gums, Shizuo looks more desperated than minutes before.

Finding that Shizuo is still dispirited and downcast, Simon's cheerfulness had been replaced by a frown.

"Hey, Shizuo, how about another solution?"

Simon refilled the cup with hot tea again.

Shizuo starting to be out of patience, he gives Simon a glance, imply him to keep saying.

"They say...Kiss, can get rid of toothache."

"They say? Huh?"

Shizuo knits his brow at Simon.

"Do you want to, give a try, on someone?" How strange the transition is.

Shizuo grabs the hot tea on the table, and finished it at once again. His mind went blank for a sudden because of the pain.

"…really?" He stroked his chin, pretending he is trying to figure it out.

Watching the react of Shizuo, Simon laughs chirpy.

"Yup, that's how Izaya taught me."

－At the moment the pronouncing of "Izaya" popped out, suddenly a great cracking sound of the ceramic cup in Shizuo's hand split the air.

Simon looks innocently at the pieces that scattered around the floor, and has a very concerned look saying " Shizuo, violence is not good…"

A long, low voice of Simon's surrounding Shizuo's ears.

…The hell that freak'n tooth really hurts badly.

Izaya's POV

When you break into Ikefukuro from Shinjuku, the first thing you'll do is to prepare for a tough fight. At the time making the position of defend and escape, Shizuo doesn't dash around like a bat out of hell as he used to. But slowly, falteringly walk to you, and take off his sun glasses.

"…Don't move."

Shizuo forces Izaya to stick on the wall, he lifts up Izaya's chin neither too fast nor too slow, and gives him a kiss.

The situation is different than last time they met.

Izaya stiffs in one spot, and raise his eyebrows. Doesn't mean to be reluctant or refuse.

Although they kiss clumsy but tender, just like licking candies, they sweep past through each other's lips, seem to be seeking for something, they go deeper inside.

Shizuo's temperature is higher than mine, at this point he can clearly know from the other person's tongue tip. Izaya responds Shizuo's demand, and he found the taste of tea during this soft and long kiss.

Teeth struck teeth, even it hurts but Shizuo doesn't mean to stop. Izaya laughs, and bite hardly on Shizuo's tongue. Shizuo lets out a moan, and push Izaya's lips harder, till there is no chance to let Izaya bite.

"Umm…umm…..shit Shizu chan you're a sick pervert!"

Izaya breaks out from the kiss, and make a cunning smile.

"You gave me a French-style deep kiss at the first we met, be aware I'll call the police."

"…Shut up." Shizuo quickly takes out the sun glasses in which he put in his bartender cloth.

"I'll spare you only for today, get the hell back to Shinjuku right now."

"Uh?What? Hey! That's totally not fair, you started pawing me but after that you're getting rid of me, Shizu chan is a jerk!" Izaya laughs, pretending himself as a pure little girl.

Shizuo gets tired to keep arguing with the person in front him, though the anger inside his body had climbed as high as the mountain Everest.

Suddenly Izaya turns his head, staring at Shizuo's eyes.

He realized something.

"Shizu chan… you're having a toothache right? Don't you?"

It turned out to be true, Shizuo looks flabbergast at Izaya, and doesn't speak a word.

"Damn, you do believe kissing will be able to cure toothache. You idiot! Hahahahahaha!"

Izaya laughed without his perfect image.

However, the fire burning inside Shizuo has been through the top.

But he still shuts his mouth, and then he dump Izaya into the trash can near the street corner.

He turns around and walk away.

…The hell that freak'n tooth really hurts badly. Damn.


End file.
